


Honesty

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> Ran it past <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b> but all mistakes are my own<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve tells Danny about his talk with Catherine<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 10 of the **Parental Involvement** series about Steve coming to terms with the fact he never told his father about his sexuality. There is some comparing of his uneasy relationship with his father to his current relationship with his mother after her twenty-year absence. This part takes place shortly after Part 8, **Laser-Like Death-Stare** , time-wise

"How'd it go?" Danny had affected a casual, 'I'm not jealous' stance, but he wasn't really pulling it off.

Steve gave him a tight smile, walking past to pull a beer from the fridge as he thought about how much to say.

Danny followed, and Steve could tell he was itching to comment, but quite obviously figured he'd get more from Steve if he didn't push too hard – for a change.

Gulping half the bottle before he said anything, Steve indicated outdoors. "Let's sit down outside, huh? I need the air."

Danny gave him a look, but nodded, gripping the neck of his own beer tightly as he followed and dropped into the chair next to Steve's.

Steve took a breath, meeting Danny's eyes at last. "She…" his voice caught and he had to clear his throat before he could start again."Cath told Doris she's in love with me."

Danny's eyes narrowed, and then he looked down at the beer in his hand. "Oh."

"Danny, it's not like I tried to encourage it… she always knew about me. But it's still my fault. I should never have… used her like I did. I thought we were friends; I thought she got that. But…" He stopped, shook his head, and drank more beer. "I don't know how to fix it."

Huffing quietly, Danny still wasn't looking at him. "Typical."

"What, typical?" Steve frowned at Danny, trying to decipher the remark.

Danny looked back up, his eyes crinkling despite the lack of humor in them. "You think you have to 'fix' it. You did tell her, _everything_ , from the start, didn't you?"

Steve nodded, thinking. "I never hid it from her, Danny. I told her who I was seeing; cried on her shoulder when it fell apart a couple of times… promised her I'd be careful a couple more, and…" He swallowed hard, remembering.

   _I'll always love you, Cath, no matter what._

Danny looked puzzled now. "And what?"

"I told her I loved her."

Steve watched Danny swallow the remaining beer in his bottle and stand up, leaving the bottle behind. He put his hands in his pockets and wandered down to the water.

Frowning, Steve gulped from his own bottle and ditched it too, standing to follow. Danny turned back at the waterline, gesturing helplessly.

Stopping where he was, Steve held both hands out in question, completely lost. "What?"

"Is this where you tell me that Doris is getting what she wants? The 'straight' son who marries the pretty naval officer and makes babies with her?" Danny's voice was low, anger hiding behind the words; waiting to lash out fully.

"No! Danny…" Steve took a step forward, running a hand through his hair, mussing it, while he fought his way through the emotion clouding his thoughts. "I love her, Danny, but not like that. Not like…" _I love you._

Danny didn't look convinced. "How often did you tell her?"

Steve couldn't deny it. "A few times."

"Every time you slept with her?"

"No! Not… no. Danny-"

"When was the last time?"

"The last time I slept with her, or the last time I told her I loved her?"

"Both, either…" Danny waved a hand, turning away, like he didn't really want to hear the answer.

"You don't trust me." Steve tamped down the hurt, breathing out hard through his nose. "I haven't been with Cath like that for months. Not since you and I got together; I wouldn't do that to you."

"But you told her you loved her again today, didn't you?"

Steve couldn't answer; the lie refusing utterance.

~//~


End file.
